The 73rd Hunger Games
by austinpchapman
Summary: Lavender, is a normal every day average girl, living in district 2, when at the annual reaping, a huge surprise comes fourth. Inspired by: Susan Collins, who owns The Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

The 73rd Hunger Games

(disclaimer: Susan Collins owns The Hunger Games)

I woke up on the right side of the bed, just realizing it's reaping day .I got up and found my 2 sisters, Star and Tulip and a brother named Parker, at the table. Lavender, wheres mom, asked my little sister Star. She's working, I told her. Star is a 12 year old girl, who is very sick, she can barley walk, when she was younger she was with our father, out hunting. When they were in the wood the peace keepers saw them, it's forbidden to hunt in all the districts. So the Peacekeepers, took a shot with poison darts, at my dad, Star jumped in front of him and got hit, after that they took our dad away, and Star was disabled. So I look out for her, our mom is actually being forced to work for the peacekeepers, ad is not aloud to return home unless one of her kids are reaped for the Hunger Games.

*2 hours later*  
Come on guys its time for the Reaping ceremony. I said to them.  
We walked to the main part of district 2, There was our District Escort, Alice. She was just getting ready to read the names, When I saw Star, by the 12 year old's looking in the audience for mom. I wanted to do something to help her but i couldn't, i was all the way back with the 15 year old. I saw my crush Joshua on the other side with the 16 year old boys, i waved to him.  
Then Alice started talking, I looked back quickly, he did the same.  
Here we go, it's time to announce the tributes for the 10th Annual Hunger Games. Said Alice. Then she walked over to the ladies bowl, she started to read the name, The name said, Star Sevina.  
The Audience fell silent, Star started to limp up, very slowly, since she only has one good leg. I saw my mom appear from the justice hall, since, Star was picked she was free. Star got to the stage, then Alice asked for any Volunteers, Star's face showed it all she was very scared, no one said anything, then I finally found the courage to speak up and, I screamed out "I VOLUNTEER!"  
"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

The Peacekeepers walked me up to the stage, Alice was saying something but, I just stood there in shock. I hear Star, Screaming my name, to tell me i don't have to do this, but I do,I need to do this, she lost her father, and Mom doesn't even pay any attention to her.  
She is my responsibility now,and they can't send a disabled 12 year old girl into the arena, it's just wrong.  
Alice walks over to the bowl with the boys names in it, she reaches in and pulls out a piece of paper, she reads it, and it says "Joshua saber " Inside I was feeling horrible,were both in the arena, my crush Josh, oh no what am I going to do, only one person of 24 will come out alive, at least one of us is going to die, but I am also thinking that I will finally have some alone time with him, on the way to the arena.  
He makes his way to the stage, Alice asks for volunteers no one, does. "Well it looks like it you and me I say to him quietly, he seems very happy, that he was picked. I don't know why considering he will be in a arena with 23 others fight to the death.  
Maybe he is just happy to be spending some time with me.  
Ok Guys, let us be off. says Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

We got into a small car, that took us to this big train, we boarded the train, we met our mentor, her name is Liz who has a wonderful personality, she is very nice, maybe even too nice..

Liz and Alice both leave to a different room on the train, and leave me and Josh alone.

"What do you Think about all this?" I ask him

" Think about what?" He asks back

"You know being in a arena with 22 others fighting to the death, where there's only one victor" I say

"Oh ya that"

"Well now that you put it that way I am kind of scared." Josh said

"Ya me too" I said

"Hey you two it's time for supper, come on" said Liz

We followed Liz into this room 4 doors down, Alice was sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Dig in, you have a big day tomorrow" says Alice

Liz gives us tips on what to do in the arena, I don't know about Josh, but I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy stuffing my face with some tea biscuits and jam, some of my favourite food in district 2. District 2, is richer than most districts being, the districts where most of the Peacekeepers come from.

We finish eating and Alice escorts us to our rooms.;

It's now 3am in the morning I can't sleep, I have too many things on my mind, so I head to the train's lobby. Surprisingly I find Josh already sitting there, watching Hunger Games form the previous years.

"Can't sleep huh?, same here, care to join me?"He asked

Of course I said yes, I mean how could I pass this once in a life time opportunity up, being with the person, who I really like, that one person who is here staying strong for both of us.

I wonder if he knows how cute he looks, if he knows how much I like him, or if he feels the same way.

I sit beside him, and he wraps his arm around me, holding me tight, and I stay up for awhile watching, The Games. Then

I eventually fall asleep.


End file.
